


Christmas Traditions 2

by missthingsplace



Series: Christmas Traditions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Traditions.Traditions come in handy when children come into your life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Traditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Christmas Traditions 2

Alec opened the door of the apartment and stepped inside trying not to yawn. Turning to close it he heard giggles and then the voices of their two young children behind him.

“Daddy, you're home!” Rafael stated excitedly.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy,” Max added, bouncing up and down on his feet. 

“It's today daddy,” Rafael said, “where were you?”

“I had to work, you know that,” Alec replied. Grinning widely as he crouched down to give the boys a group hug, “but I'm here now.”

“Papa said we couldn't decorate the tree until you got home,” Max pouted.

“Well, you wouldn't want to decorate it without me, would you?” Alec asked him,

“No daddy,” he said, a little smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“You're home!” Magnus' voice rang out as he appeared from the kitchen and headed towards the threesome, still by the front door. “Finally, this pair have been driving me nuts.”

“Long day,” Alec admitted, straightening back up.

“Well, first things first,” Magnus smiled and clicked his fingers.

All four of them looked up to where a sprig of mistletoe grew from out of nowhere from the ceiling.

“Welcome home,” Magnus said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lovers lips. 

There was a collective 'ewww' from both the children making them laugh.

“Okay, time to decorate the tree,” Magnus said, the children running off towards the living room. “but first ...”

He clicked his finger causing a pink glow to appear from his fingers, waved his arms with a flourish and the decorations that had been adorning the walls for the past couple of years appeared as they walked down the hallway.

Alec couldn't hold back the next yawn, it escaped before he had time to even think about trying to stop it. 

Magnus gently grasped his arm, stopping him in his steps and looked into his eyes.

“You're exhausted,” Magnus frowned, reaching up and placing a hand gently on the side of his face. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“I'm okay!” Alec stated, with a smile.

“No, your not,” Magnus replied. “you are going to relax on the sofa with a drink while the kids and I make a start on the tree decorations.”

“But ...” Alec began.

“No arguing,” Magnus told him.

“Fine,” Alex sighed, “I admit I am tired but I don't want to disappoint the kids.”

“They will understand,” Magnus reassured him.

Alec nodded, looked amused and then asked, “Do you have flour on your face?”

“I thought it might be an idea to start another tradition,” Magnus sighed, “Baking gingerbread men with Rafael and Max … lets just say it didn't go well and the kitchen looked like a snowstorm had happened it it!”

Alec laughed loudly.

“Hey!” Magnus grumbled. “Some sympathy would be nice?”

“Sorry,” Alec replied, unable to take the smile off his face, noticing some more flour in Magnus' hair but deciding to keep it to himself and leaned forwards to giving him a gentle but lingering kiss.

“Right, so never mention it again, nor will I make that mistake again, magically made ones taste just fine!” Magnus told him, “Go sit! I will make cocktails and you can relax and watch the children make a terrible job of decorating the tree!”

“They will?” Alec said they contined their short walk to the living room.

“Well known fact,” Magnus explained. “Children want to help, they have no sense of style and the parents redo it when they have gone to bed.”

“Or, in our case, you use magic?” Alec smiled.

“Exactly!” Magnus stated.

Entering the room they both sighed at the mess before them, the boys had emptied the tree decorations all over the living room floor but not even attempted to put any of them on the tree.

“Sit!” Magnus said to Alec.

Alec know when not to argue and sank thankfully on to the sofa. He watch Magnus ignore the mess and head to the drinks table where he made two large cocktails. After handing one to Alec he walked over the the boys who were both standing there watching his every move, both obviously sure they were about to be chastised. 

“Rafael, Max,” he started, “if you pick these up off the floor and put them where they belong, on the tree then I will consider still reading you the book tonight.”

“Yes Papa,” Rafael agreed, moving to pick a couple of the baubles up.

“But Papa ...” Max said

“You can help your brother or have an early bedtime,” Magnus told him. “which would you like?”

“I'll help Rafe,” Max replied after barely a moment of thought. 

“Good, then I will help you,” Magnus said looking of at Alex, trying to stay awake on the sofa.

Alec nodded in agreement.

****

Alec watched sleepy eyed as Magnus and the children placed the decorations on the tree, he could see that Magnus was getting a little frustrated over the placement of the ornaments but he never said anything and never would, he wouldn't do anything to upset them on Christmas Eve and, as he had already said, he could fix it later.

“Done,” Magnus proclaimed, stepping back to admire the tree, smiling widely at the children.

“Yes Papa, story time?” Asked Rafael.

“Very soon, first,” Magnus replied, turned to smile at Alec and then with the flourish of his arms the same fireplace that had become a tradition over the past couple of years.

“Wow!” Max gasped. 

“Is this part of Christmas?” Rafael asked.

“It is in this house,” Alec put in, stiffling a yawn. 

“Daddy's tired,” Max said. “Daddy should go to bed!”

“I will soon,” Alec told him, “Daddy wants to hear the story too.”

“Right!” Magnus stated, “almost time, stand back from the fireplace.”

Using his magic again Magnus first made a fireguard appear in front of the flames and then a pile of blankets and cushions arranged themselves perfectly on the floor before it.

“Hey, that's my job,” Alec grumbled with a smile.

“You're job is to stay there,” Magnus smiled. “Now, who wants hot chocolate with marshmellows?”

“Me, me, me,” chanted the children.

“Then sit down,” Magnus told them and once they were seated cups of the promised beverage appeared in their hands. “Alec? Hot chocolate or another cocktail?”

“That hot chocolate looks good,” Alec smiled.

“Hot chocolate all round then,” Magnus grinned, conjuring up two more, large mugs for them. “Okay, I think it's time for the story.”

“Yes Papa,” Max grinned.

“Daddy, Papa, it's snowing,” Rafael said excitedly.

“Perfect,” Magnus grinned.

Magnus went to the bookshelf and pulled out his copy of 'The Night Before Christmas' and joined the children in front of the fire. Alec popped a couple of cushions behind his head and stretched out on the sofa, his long legs causing his feet to rest on one of the arms. 

“Ready,” Alec said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Daddy is lonely over there,” Max said, getting to his feet. “Me sit with Daddy.”

“Come here,” Alec smiled at the youngest, holding his arms out to him.

Alec pulled Max on to his lap and the little boy aranged himself to he was curled up on his daddy with his head in his chest.

Rafael curled against his Papa's side.

Magnus opened the book and began to read.

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there ...”

Alec couldn't help himself, every time Magnus read the poem he found himself closing his eyes and listening to his soothing voice.

Magnus glanced over at him a couple of pages into the book and smiled, he knew that Alec had lost the battle and fallen asleep. He carried on reading, Rafael taking in every word and studying the pictures all the way to the end. 

“He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle. And away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight – 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.'”

Closing the book softly he placed it on a nearby coffee table and looked to where Alec lay. Alec wasn't the only one fast asleep, Max was too, snuggled up on his daddy.

“Don't disturb them,” Magnus said quietly to Rafael, “come with Papa to the kitchen.

Getting up quietly Rafael took he Papa's hand and they headed to the kitchen.

“Can you get a carrot from the vegetable rack?” Magnus asked his son, smiling at the memory of Alec doing the same thing the first time they started this tradition. 

Rafael grabbed the largest carrot he could find and presented it to his Papa.

“Perfect,” Magnus said, “now we need cookies.”

Rafael picked two of the gingerbread men and handed them to Magnus, who placed them on a plate before going to the fridge for milk and then pouring a glass.

“For Santa Clause and the Reindeer?” Rafael asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, “shhh, quietly.”

“Sorry Papa.” Rafael said.

“It's okay Rafe,” Magnus smiled. “now we have to put these on the hearth for Santa Clause to find when he comes tonight.”

“Yes Papa,” Rafael whispered and carefully carried the plate into the living room, Magnus close behind with the glass of milk. 

They placed them in position and then Magnus picked his son up. 

“Now, it's getting late and time for bed,” Magnus told him. “Santa Clause won't come if you don't go to sleep.”

Rafael nodded. “Yes Papa.”

“You go and put your pyjamas on while I deal with Max,” Magnus said, putting him back down on the floor and placing a quick kiss to the top of his head before he ran off to his bedroom.

Magnus looked at the sleeping forms in front of them, he was reluctant to move them but he knew Alec would wake up uncomfortable at some point in the night if he was left there.

Using his magic he carefully lifted the sleeping Max off his daddy and into his arms, without disturbing him and carried him to his bed. He lay him down and with s click of his fingers the little boy was in his nightwear, he carefully pulled his blankets over him and checked on Rafael who was in his pyjamas and in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

“All done,” Rafael smiled and ran uncharacteristically happily off to bed.

Magnus tucked him in and went back to the living room, he tidied away the pillows, blankets and empty cups with magic and then moved over the Alec. Kneeling down on the floor beside him he brushed a few wayward hairs from his forehead and kissed it softly. He couldn't do it, he couldn't wake him up and made the decision to move him magically. With a few waves of his arms Alec vanished before him.

Going to their bedroom, as expected Alec was now sleeping deeply in their bed, clothes gone from his body and neatly folded on of the the armchairs with in. With a satisfied smile Magnus made sure the front door was locked, placed a few gifts under the tree and then checked on the children once more and upon finding them both asleep headed off to bed himself, stripping off and curling around his husband. 

***

The next morning they were rudely awaken early by both Rafael and Max running into the bedroom shouting that Santa Clause had been and then jumping on the bed for a moment before running back off the the living room.

“How did I get here?” Alec asked, suddenly remembering that he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

“Magic,” Magnus smiled.

“Magic strip me naked too?” Alec smiled back.

“I didn't think you would want to sleep in your clothes.” Magnus said with a coy smile.

“Of course,” Alec grinned. “we should go and make sure those two aren't making mischief.”

“True,” Magnus agreed.

Slipping on pyjama bottoms and dressing gowns they walked hand in hand to the living room where a large pile of gifts sat under the Christmas tree.

“You do this?” Alec asked Magnus.

“No … I just put the few presents under there before I went to bed.” Magnus replied.

“So, him again?” Alec frowned a little. “But … he's fictional right?”

“Did you think that the last few years too?” Magnus asked.

“I always assumed it was you,” Alec confessed. “even though have always denied it.”

“No,” Magnus smiled. “I have no idea of it is the real Santa Clause but ...”

“Well, something magical is doing it,” Alec put in. “ shouldn't we be worried?”

“No,” I don't think so at all, “Magnus said. “I've checked, the magic isn't demonic, lets just enjoy the moment.”

Alec nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”

“Can we open them?” Rafael asked.

“Check the labels,” Alec told Rafael, “help your brother.”

Rafael grinned and started placing the gifts into piles, two of the piles held about half a dozen presents each and then he handed one to his Daddy and then one to his Papa.

“Thank you,” they told him and then looked at each other. 

“Did you …?” Alec asked.

“Yes, that is from me,” Magnus told him, “and this is from you?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiled. “you first.”

Magnus pulled off the gold ribbon adorning the gift and then the wrapping paper. Inside was a small box, he slid the lid off and found a fob watch within. Taking it from the box he gasped.

“Alec, it's beautiful,” Magnus smiled. 

“Turn it over,” Alec told him.

Magnus turned it over and on the back there was an engraved heart with the names of their children engraved inside it.

“It's perfect Alec,” Magnus told him, “I love it.”

“Good, you have no idea how hard it is to shop for a Warlock who has everything,” Alec told him.

You now,” Magnus said, urging him to unwrap his gift.

Alec unwrapped it and opened the box, inside was a wrist watch. “Great minds think alike.”

“Indeed they do,” Magnus chuckled. 

“It's just what I need,” Alec smiled. 

“I know,” Magnus grinned. “perhaps you will come home on time next years Christmas Eve,”

“It's a good job I love you.” Alec laughed.

“And I love you too.” Magnus said, leaning in to give Alec a lingering kiss.

“Daddy! Papa!” Rafael chastised them, “kissing is yucky!”

“Not when you love someone,” Magnus told him. “Now, what did Santa Clause bring you?”

“Books and toys,” Max put in excitedly.

“Me too,” Rafael grinned.

“Breakfast?” Alec suggested.

“Yes Daddy, please Daddy,” the children chanted.

“Pancakes?” Magnus suggested.

“Chocolate chip?” Rafael asked hopefully.

“I don't see why not, it is Christmas,” Alec told them. “coming to help me Magnus?”

“Of course,” Magnus told him, taking his arm as they headed for the kitchen.

Once there, out of view of the children Alec pulled Magnus tightly into his arms and kissed him, Magnus moaning softly when the kiss deepened and they only parted when they needed to come up for air.

“And you,” Magnus replied. “now, breakfast.”

“Hungry?” Alec asked as they de-tangled their arms from about each others bodies.

“Famished … but not just for food!” Magnus admitted.

“Later,” Alec promised. 

“You won't fall asleep on me again?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.

“No, all caught up on sleep,” Alec told him, reaching for the ingredients he needed and a frying pan.

“What can I do?” Magnus asked.

“Just sit there and look beautiful,” Alec grinned.

Magnus laughed, perched on a stool and watched Alec work his pancake magic while the children played happily in the living room.

The End.


End file.
